In various displays (a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP), a field emission display (hereinafter referred to as an FED), and the like), there may be a case where it becomes difficult to see an image of a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of incident light from external so that visibility is decreased. This is a considerable problem, particularly in regards to an increase in the size of the display device or outdoor use thereof.
In order to prevent such reflection of incident light from external, a method for providing display screens of a PDP and an FED each having an anti-reflection film has been employed. For example, there is a method for providing an anti-reflective film that has a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indexes so as to be effective for a wide wavelength range of visible light (see, for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, incident lights from external reflected at each interface between the stacked layers interfere with canceling each other out, which provides an anti-reflection effect.
As an anti-reflection structure, minute cone-shaped or pyramid-shaped protrusions are arranged over a substrate and reflectance of the surface of the substrate is decreased (see, for example, Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831).